


The Sun

by ssoftsspoken



Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, MAYBE? if u squint and interpret it that way, fuckin... shakespeare fanfiction..., i was presented the opportunity and i took it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssoftsspoken/pseuds/ssoftsspoken
Summary: As Brutus lay dying at the edge of the battle field, he saw something stir in front of him once again, just like the air had tricked him many times before.





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> i read the play in english and me, being me, i really had to do it to em.
> 
> it went from minecraft fanfic to this. what has happened
> 
> also? im accepting shakespeares play as the only acceptable canon for this fic. Maybe .........

As Brutus lay dying at the edge of the battle field, he saw something stir in front of him once again, just like the air had tricked him many times before. He had learned to recognize the materializations that formed before him, but it didn’t mean his heart did not ache each time. Brutus couldn’t help but let a small, cracked smile play across his lips as Caesar came into his fading vision; he had an indelible feeling that this one was going to be different than the rest. The man’s features presented before him were blurry while Brutus weakly gazed up at him, squinting as the sun’s elegance filled the emptiness in front of him. The beautiful being shined through his compromised vision, standing before him dressed in fine, snow-white linens and gorgeous green wreaths which were adorned with dainty rose buds, a deep blood-red and right on the verge of blooming. The sunlight accented his sharp features and made his hair blaze with streaks of gold, bright enough to rival any one of the gods’ temples, more luxurious than any gold coinage in the empire.

Brutus could feel his own pulse fading, but as he peered upon the striking man before him, his most beloved and the one he had longed to have as his own since the day he was graced by his mercy, made him the most alive he had ever felt, a gasp being wretched from his throat as his frail and weakening heart skipped a beat. Caesar stretched out a pale hand towards Brutus and the latter felt he was on the edge of completion. His soul, his very being, felt as if it was rising upwards. Then, it was. His vision became clear as his body started to fade into a numbness, a faint fluttering feeling until it was quickly forgotten about, his eyes eventually leveling with Caesar’s own as he reached his full height. Brutus could now make out the same charismatic smile on the man’s face that he had see a thousand times before, yet in this moment it felt more real than it ever had in his life.

Brutus let his hand fall into Caesar’s outstretched one, and the man’s face softened. Caesar was a god himself standing with Brutus, the immortal and the mortal hand in hand, the future of Rome and the traitor of the best leader in their history. Brutus gazed at the man’s face, but couldn’t look for the eternity he so strongly desired for when the other turned himself away, gently tugging Brutus along behind him. The other hesitated, but all of his uncertainty was instantly washed away when he heard the most important god speak unto him.

“Et tu, Brute?” Caesar chuckled as he turned to peer over his shoulder at the other, the sun dimming in front of Brutus as the beautiful music of his cheerful laugh danced in his ears and across his spirit, his vision being coated in pure, swirling black as everything turned to nothing.


End file.
